elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:A Cornered Rat
How could Bethesda release such a bugged game? Did they have beta-testers? It is like buying a broken car. They should release another patch soon or get smashed into face. >:( I am currently doing this quest and Esbern is talking so fast so I cant even read subtitules, I only hear a supershort sounds, like first letters of sentences. After I manage to convince him to open the door, then he start to make noises but door are still locked and I cant open them. I will try to wait several minutes to see if the door eventualy open. It is really stupid to lose your posibility to gain achievements because you are forced to use console cheats/commands to fix gamebreaking bugs they made! 15:05, March 12, 2012 (UTC)Sokoro It won't let me start thhe quest. I can't even start the quest because brynwolf is saying "sorry lad... can't talk now got business to attend" and the other guy won't tell me about Esborn, how do I start the quest if I can't talk to them and the bartender is not telling me info. Cheers, 10:20, March 19, 2012 (UTC)Jordan bypassing Brynjolf As soon as Delphine tells me about the 30th of Frostfire, I always go straight to Esbern without even talking to Brynjolf. Especially in the case that I haven't done the Thieves Guild stuff yet. So obviously you don't need to get information on where he is at all. Once Delphine told me about Esbern and the 30th of Frostfire, I went straight through the ratway, killed the Thalmor, talked to Esbern at his door and he let me in, the quest updated and we went back to Delphine. Did the same thing over and over again with different characters, never had any issues. Kitsunedeshinu (talk) 09:58, March 13, 2013 (UTC) A Khajit instead of Gissur I killed Gissur in the Embassy, but when I was escorting Esbern out, I was attacked by a Khajit who had been following me around earlier. She was an agent of the Thalmor. Odd replacement? AmbieSushi 01:15, May 23, 2013 (UTC) This is normal. I looked up her name, though I can't remember it offhand, and there's a page here for it which basically says she's another agent like Gissur. I had both of them attack me during the course of the quest. GryphonQ (talk) 10:30, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :Her name is Shavari, she is an agent of the Thalmor who was planted in Riften to attack you if you rescued Esbern. This is part of the quest, but sometimes Shavari can glitch through the door to The Ratway and be stuck behind the graphics. --Speysider Talk Page | Tabber Code | Channel 10:30, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Annoying Blocked Ratway I don't know if this is a bug or not, but I noticed early on in the course of this quest that certain passages out of the ratway warrens were blocked by odd barriers that looked like double-morningstar traps merged with tripwires. I couldn't jump over them, and assumed they were to keep me penned in there during the thalmor assault. The problem I subsequently encountered, in the latest patch on steam to date, was that when I told Esberrn to lead the way out, he ran straight to one of these barriers, got stuck on it for awhile, then blew past it like any stuck follower blinking out of, uh, stuckness. There might have been some other complicated route out, but I doubt it and didn't bother to check because, boring. Whirlwind sprint failed to blast me past it, so I used TCL, and am vaguely worried that my game could be bugged in there permanently as a result. I have a few--but very stable--mods, but I can't imagine any of them would be relevant to this. If someone else has seen this and wants to file it under bugs, then by all means. GryphonQ (talk) 10:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC)